


you make a fool of death with your beauty

by gravehoard



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravehoard/pseuds/gravehoard
Summary: The smell of sickness, of rot, a soul leaving a body, was still stuck in his nose.He opened another bottle of wine.-Or, Gilgamesh is still trying to cope with Enkidu's death when he suddenly runs into them in Chaldea.





	you make a fool of death with your beauty

The young boy had never asked Gilgamesh to call him his Master, and the archer was grateful for it. The humiliation of reaching a state of stasis, of conditional immortality, after spending his life feverishly searching for it, was enough as it was. Sometimes he’d get dragged along for missions. The boy never looked him in the eyes for too long when asking him to follow. Gilgamesh soon found out that complete and utter annihilation came as natural to him as collecting riches and living lavishly, as he mowed down wave after wave of whatever the boy put him up against. His wordless admiration was almost amusing.  
Gilgamesh was alone at Chaldea, walking the bright, white hallways only when needed. He had tried to talk to a blonde girl before, some sort of knight, but that hadn’t gone too well, and now she was always surrounded by an entourage of other women who looked like they could be her siblings. Sometimes he conversed with the old man of the mountain, but they both were men of few words in this place. Most of the others seemed too intimidated to approach him, or too uninteresting for him to put in the effort.  
So, yes, usually he just drank by himself and was left alone to reflect. There wasn’t much good to reflect on, and whatever of the past he thought about, his train of thought always found its way back to dark eyes filled with dread, pain and mostly fear; a fear of dying. Of having to leave him behind. He was scared of being left behind, too. The smell of sickness, of rot, a soul leaving a body, was still stuck in his nose.  
He opened another bottle of wine.

-

When walking to the storage room in the dark of night in search of something to eat, or drink, or do, he smelled a familiar scent. Warm, kind of like freshly mulled soil, earthy and welcoming. Welcoming him back. He stopped in his tracks, heard bare feet on the linoleum ahead, hidden behind a bend in the circular hallway.  
There was no need to react this strongly, he told himself as he sneaked onwards, soundlessly. Up ahead he caught a glimpse of a small figure, dressed in white, hair the colour of dry grass in autumn, with their back towards him, and if Gilgamesh had had a beating heart surely it would’ve skipped a beat. He reeled back, back into the bend of the hallway, hand clutching his chest, other hand over his mouth, grasping his face in half a fist as to not make any noise. Not to choke up and sob.  
It was them. It had to be them.

-

They had died in his arms, hair covering their face as he wept into their shoulder, going cold quickly, so quickly, their lifeless fingers entwined with his, going stiff. He had no idea how to approach them, now.

-

He always got whatever he wanted, even if he wanted it on a whim, or against better judgement, but this was different. Their feelings in this mattered, too. Maybe this reunion would be fleeting, also. Maybe none of this would last, and they’d have to leave one another behind, again.  
Gilgamesh threw his wine glass against the wall and watched the red seep down the white metal, pooling on the floor in the glass shards. Maybe if they had talked to Da Vinci already, that devilish woman would have told them exactly where he was, and they could be on their way right now, and he wasn’t ready. He couldn’t imagine the look in their eyes, their living eyes, warm flesh and breath and maybe even a smile, and it made his heart hurt. He had wanted this so long ago, and he didn’t get it, and it wasn’t fair. None of this was fair; he had stopped hoping. He still grieved every day.  
Maybe this wasn’t even real, maybe it wasn’t his Enkidu he had seen. Some of the other heroic spirits seemed fractured, half forgotten, gone insane or worse. Maybe Enkidu didn’t remember him.  
With an unsteady hand he conjured a new cup of wine.

-

The decision to find Da Vinci and ask her was mainly fueled by how terrifying it was to just sit still and wait. He wasn’t used to feeling like this, and neither was he used to having to squint at a fire escape plan map to figure out where to go. He never bothered to learn the layout of Chaldea, it wouldn’t have been relevant otherwise. Tracing his finger across the map he saw a big, round space, away from the hallways and sleeping quarters. A greenhouse.  
He knew where to go.

-

He could have manifested there, but the walk gave him some time to think about what to say. He had left his armour for something more comfortable, but halfway there it hit him that they might not recognize him if he weren’t clad in gold. Or maybe they’d recognize him anywhere, anytime, even four thousand years later in another lifetime. He found himself hoping.  
He opened the door to the greenhouse, humid hot air hitting him in the face. There were crops, which he walked past to get to a part dedicated to the preservation of plants, flowers and young trees, fragrant and blooming.  
There was a bench there, and on it sat Enkidu, legs folded and eyes closed, breathing in the smell of the flowers. They were every bit as beautiful as Gilgamesh remembered, their long green hair picked up by an artificial breeze, and they pushed it out of their face. Gilgamesh just stood there for a while, frozen in place, looking at them.  
They didn’t open their eyes, so Gilgamesh went closer, quietly, close enough to wrap his arms around them, and their breath hitched in their throat as their purple eyes found his, first flaring in aggression, ready to strike, then followed by recognition and disbelief and they just stared at eachother while Gilgamesh squeezed them harder than he should have.  
Their eyes shot full of tears and their bottom lip trembled. ‘Is it really you?’  
‘Yes,’ Gilgamesh replied, voice breaking, and he pulled them in for a kiss before they could hear him cry. Enkidu’s hands slipped over his chest, his back, into his hair, cupping his face, rediscovering every part of him in disbelief. When Gilgamesh broke the kiss they sighed and wiped a tear off of his cheek.  
‘I never gave up on you,’ they said, smiling at him like he was the sun and they were the earth, and maybe that was indeed true. Enkidu leaned into Gilgamesh, and he folded his arm around their shoulders, his body moving by itself, a muscle memory even death and the passing of ages could not erase. This is how they would sit and watch the candles float over the river Euphrates, all that time ago, every night, Gilgamesh clad in silks and gold, Enkidu usually wrapped in a sheet and not much else. Gilgamesh closed his eyes; the flowery scent almost brought him back to Uruk, if he tuned out the mechanical whirring of Chaldea that droned on in the background.  
Enkidu pulled up their legs, cuddling closely to Gilgamesh, wrapping their arms around his chest, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He felt them smelling him, his skin and his hair, and wondered if it was as much of a comfort to them as their earthy smell was to him. There was no need to speak. Enkidu knew to what lengths he would have gone after their death, and had undoubtedly concluded that he had failed. It didn’t matter anymore.

-

Gilgamesh had dozed off a little, and woke up to Enkidu planting kisses all over his cheek and tousling his hair, gently, and he leaned into them and let them touch him, all over his back and chest, their hands soft and so much smaller than his. ‘Gil, it’s late. Would you come to my room with me? I want you to sleep next to me.’  
He assumed they meant for an actual night’s rest, and just that, but they slipped under his shirt and drew circles on the low part of his back, a sensitive spot they knew all too well. The soft touch of their nails made him arch his back a little, and he pulled them closer by their waist. ‘I'm glad to see you’re still you, even after all these years.’  
‘Naturally, I was made like this.’ Their radiant smile had a bit of a hungry glint to it, and Gilgamesh got up and lifted his lover like they weighed nothing.  
Enkidu protested, punched him in the back as he held them slumped over his shoulder, and Gilgamesh almost hoped they’d run into someone. Because it’d be funny, but also because Enkidu was the most beautiful person in Chaldea and Gilgamesh wanted to show them off to everyone.  
‘At least carry me bridal style,’ Enkidu mumbled as Gilgamesh walked through the hallways, a bit faster than usual, and Enkidu relaxed on him. ‘My room is somewhere around here.’  
‘We’re going to mine. I have wine befitting of a reunion like this one.’  
Enkidu laughed. ‘As if I’ll let you have time to drink. We have so much catching up to do, there’s a place for your sour swill some other time.’  
If anyone else would’ve said that to him, Gilgamesh would’ve punched them through a wall, but this was Enkidu, so he simply plopped them down in front of his door and unlocked it for them.  
Enkidu totally saw the broken wineglass and dried up stains on the wall the second it took Gilgamesh to will the mess out of existence, but they didn’t say anything as they walked in. Gilgamesh knew his bed was unproportionately huge for the small room, but the Chaldea staff refused to give him a room befit to his sense of aesthetic, so the massive, gold-adorned, velvet-clad monstrosity would just have to fit, access to his dresser be damned. Gilgamesh would never admit defeat.  
Enkidu didn’t seem to mind as they fell backwards onto the sheets and skins and silks, still smiling at Gilgamesh. ‘I've missed this so much, Gil, these sheets smell like you.’  
Gilgamesh sat down besides them, petting them through the thin fabric of their dress, leaning in slowly to continue their kiss from earlier. Enkidu impatiently pulled him closer and licked their way into his mouth, assertive as ever, and Gilgamesh let out a small noise when Enkidu rose and pushed him down on his back, straddling his hips without breaking their hungry kiss. Their hands slid under Gilgamesh’s shirt, tracing his abs, up to his nipples, teasing them with their thumbs. ‘We’ve got all night, I wonder how long you’ll keep up with me.’ They ground their hips down on his, hard, and he moaned into their shoulder as they bit down on his neck. ‘It’s been so long, I almost forgot how good you taste,’ they whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. They were the only person allowed to do him like this; normally he was in control, and no one talked back to him or got on top of him, but with Enkidu it was fine. They liked taking care of him, and he couldn’t wrestle his way out from under them even if he wanted to.  
Then they ripped his shirt open. He grabbed a handful of their hair and yanked on it. ‘That was expensive.’  
Enkidu just laughed, finished the last three buttons of the shirt and waited until Gilgamesh shrugged it off. ‘You look better without it.’  
It was a cliché thing to say, but Gilgamesh felt flustered, sprawled out under his lover, who was looking at him as if they wanted to devour him; he’d gladly let them.  
Enkidu leaned down to suck on his nipples, softly at first, then suddenly bit down. It hurt, but it hurt good, and they rubbed down on his dick again, and it almost felt too good already. His stamina had diminished over the ages, and Enkidu thought it was amusing, obviously. ‘Not a word,’ he hissed at their smug face.  
‘I don’t have to say anything.’ They grabbed at his dick through his pants. ‘How would you have me tonight, dear King? As if I were a man, a woman, something else entirely?’  
‘Just as you are.’ He didn’t care. They were so ridiculously beautiful, sitting on top of him, their long green hair framing their flustered face, a trail of spit from one corner of their mouth.  
Gilgamesh tried to pull down their pants as they quickly tied up their hair and hoisted their dress over their head, tossing it to the side of the bed. Their skin was smooth and soft and warm, and Gilgamesh pulled them down onto his bare chest and held them there. The skin-on-skin contact felt so comforting and familiar, it was like they had never been apart.  
Enkidu was breathing heavily, and so was he, and their hand snaked between them, undoing his pants and yanking them down sufficiently to take him in their hand and guide him towards the wetness between their legs. He kicked off the pants, pushing them off the bed with his feet. Enkidu sighed as they sat up on him, wiggling a bit to settle on his dick, and their warmth and wetness and pressure was so good Gilgamesh let out a moan, digging his nails into their thighs.  
They smiled down on him, all radiant and blushing, breathing hard. ‘Are you alright?’  
‘Yes, yes. Just move, please move, Kidu, please,’ the words tumbled out of his mouth as he was grasping at their legs, their small waist, anywhere, pulling at them.  
He was desperate, too desperate to feel ashamed, and he knew Enkidu liked him like this and there was no need to hold back. No one else would ever see him like this, this was safe, it was good, and Enkidu rolled their hips and he moaned louder, now.  
He yanked them down by their neck and bit on their shoulder, sucking their skin, leaving a trail of marks towards their neck. They turned to kiss him, hard, biting on his bottom lip, drawing blood as he bucked up into them, finding a rhythm that their bodies easily remembered. Their kiss was hard and bloodied, Enkidu’s tongue swirling around his, licking into every corner of his mouth, sucking more blood out of his lip. When they let out an almost animalistic growl Gilgamesh pulled them back by their long ponytail. The night was too young to be drawing blood already.  
Enkidu closed their eyes, their face all scrunched up, and Gilgamesh just watched them as he increased his tempo and they started to breathe harder, louder, saying his name, rolling their hips from side to side. He stuck his fingers in their mouth and they moaned around them, licking him and sucking at him, and he brought his wet fingers to their clit and rubbed it, fast and hard, how they liked it. They were all out of breath, the movement of their hips becoming messier as they melted under his touch, and he thrust into them at a sharper angle, hard, and they came at the same time, falling into a pile of sweaty limbs, shuddering and panting.  
Enkidu pulled him out and stuck their dirty fingers in his mouth, the taste of his own cum salty and weird, but not unpleasant. Enkidu looked at him licking their fingers through half-shut eyes, a lazy grin on their face. ‘You like that, don’t you?’  
‘If you even think about telling anyone I’ll smite you where you stand. And, yes. Maybe so.’  
Enkidu laughed, their face pressed into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around them and pushed his face into their hair. They laid like that for a while, catching their breaths, until Gilgamesh was able to say, ‘I love you.’  
Enkidu was quiet for a little while, then raised their head to look him in the eyes. ‘I love you, too. I’ll never leave you again. I’ll never die again. I’m so sorry.’  
‘Of course you wouldn’t die again. I would never let you.’  
Their smile was sad, now, and their dark eyes were filling up with tears, so Gilgamesh pushed them back down and pet their hair softly as they sobbed. They were trying to be quiet, trying not to ruin the moment, Gilgamesh assumed, but it didn’t feel out of place. He pulled a blanket over them, tucking it in at their sides because he knew it made them feel safer. He stroked their back until their breathing was calmer again and the tears on his chest had dried up.  
Only when they dozed off on his chest did he allow himself to cry, too.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my gf and my best friend for beta'ing this!


End file.
